


homeostasis

by SunsetScomiche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Control, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Science Bros Week 2017, Semi-established relationship, Smut, Teasing, Touch, handjobs, proud!Tony, soft!Bruce, sub!bruce, twist ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetScomiche/pseuds/SunsetScomiche
Summary: homeostasis(noun) ho·meo·sta·sis \ˌhō-mē-ō-ˈstā-səs\: the tendency toward a relatively stable equilibrium between interdependent elements, especially as maintained by physiological processes.





	1. Light

A light, soft and golden, seeps into the room like liquid honey spilling over the gray carpet. Bruce lies stretched out and blissful against the sheets as Tony circles the bed and dips quietly in. He smiles, his lips stretching easily across each of his cheeks. He lie there in silence as he watches Bruce's calm breathing, knowing that this moment is too precious to be ruined with words.

On reflex, Tony's hands reach out and wrap softly around Bruce's torso, framing him in and then cuddling up behind him. Tony's breath sits warmly against Bruce's back, but he remains still. The engineer's hands run rabbit trails all up and down his side, tracing circles around his hips and finding purchase on the meat of his outer thigh, then slowly trailing back up again. He presses a gentle kiss to Bruce's shoulder, and finally relaxes against the pillow and just holds him. He closes his eyes and listens to the faint sounds of the air moving throughout the room, then into their lungs, and out again.

Softly, he feels Bruce move in his arms. Then, quiet and in a broken tenor, Bruce says, "Daddy?"

"Hi, sweetheart."

Tony responds immediately, leaning over Bruce's side and placing his hand securely on Bruce's hip.

"Hi," Bruce smiles at him as he turns over onto his back and lavishes in the feeling of Tony's arms wrapped around him, his hand placed so firmly on his side. He leans up, brushing his nose just so against Tony's before connecting their lips in a chaste, but firm kiss.

Tony knows that it's his way of greeting after such a long day in separate labs and hardly seeing each other all week. As Bruce's lips pull away ever so softly, he opens his eyes, and Tony realizes that he loves the man even more for having missed him.

"How was your day, darling? Tiring? Stressful? Fulfilling," Tony queries as his fingers trace dainty spirals over Bruce's chest. They leave an impression just underneath the skin; a tingling feeling that Bruce privately likes to call The Billionaire Effect. He answers Tony slowly, savoring that insatiable need to know in the other man's eyes.

"It was good," he supplies, and Tony's hands immediately find more dangerous territory to play in. Bruce makes a small noise of approval, but nothing more. "Cleared a lot of projects for testing, got a lot of the files picked up– it's all looking very promising." Bruce purses his lips to hold in a smile as Tony's hand roams past the silk waistband of his pants. "You?"

Tony's returning smile is as treacherous and commanding as ever. "It was... fine." He pauses, and Bruce watches as he seems to ponder about his day. Meanwhile, Tony has already shed Bruce's loose silk pants in favor of the cool sheets. His fingers stake their claim of Bruce's left thigh and rub all of the tension away before making laps around his adjacent knee. "Just... a bit lonely without you in the lab, that's all."

Bruce blinks for a moment as he takes in the promise of Tony's hands roaming over his skin and tries to calculate the amount of calm he will need for the night. Tony's touch is everywhere, but Bruce feels calm and assured. He uses his gestures to show Tony that he is open and ready, even reaching out to touch him. But Tony's hand meets his chest and softly pushes him back. Bruce can hear the static that their movements create with the sheets, and he tries not to allow his senses to overload him. Knowing that Tony is going to take this slower than they ever have before is something that both stirs his excitement and unnerves him inside.

He calms down when Tony's hands finally end their infernal tracing up and down his thighs and find his chest, sinking into the length of buttons that form a column down the front of his favorite silk shirt. Tony undoes them carefully, taking time on each one as he coaxes Bruce into talking about his lab work and how each of his projects are going, even the ones he's just barely started. Tony isn't usually one to wait things out like this. He's trying Bruce's patience a little by even doing it. But, Bruce knows that it's because they haven't been this close in what feels like far too long. Tony is savoring it _while_ stretching Bruce's limits. It all makes him want to scream, and Tony hasn't even really touched him yet.

Before he can process it, he's already breathing out a soft, pleading, "Tony..."

When Bruce and Tony had first started seeing each other, it had been very hard to keep Bruce calm long enough for them to really enjoy anything sexual together. But, Tony had been diligent, kind, and patient. They had hit a few rough spots along the way, and they did have to take it slow for the first several months. But, the more Tony had realized that being gentle and calm with Bruce actually helped to subdue the Hulk, the better things had gotten.

Even after that, they still had trouble keeping the Hulk down. They tried almost everything, anything that would get Bruce to remain calm, and finally, they all but ran out of ideas and gave up. Then one day, Tony had made a discovery. If he could keep Bruce grounded to reality, while still being able to help him relax and let loose, then they could maintain homeostasis, and Bruce would not be nearly as likely to lose control. Of course, the chances were always there, lurking just beneath the surface, but the signs were much more visible and easier for them to handle. So, they had settled on a name, and it had worked for them ever since.

"What do you call me?"

The words aren't given to be harsh or demeaning. They're meant to remind Bruce of how well Tony can take care of him, and that he is right where he needs to be. It works, and Bruce feels his mouth fall open immediately to answer, "Daddy."

"That's right, darling. Now, what was it that you wanted?"

"I-"

Tony looks into Bruce's eyes, and he sees the mind behind them searching for answers. For a moment, it's quiet, and then Bruce just leans up and kisses him. It's gentle, but urging. Tony closes his eyes and feels it first, and then he just loses himself and falls into it. It almost feels like heaven to kiss Bruce again after so long. He returns the pressing of Bruce's lips with calculated movements. With each touch, he is careful to make just the right impression. He tilts to the side just slightly, then opens his lips and leans back to take a breath, only to press their mouths together again in such loving closeness. When he pulls away a few moments later, his hand is tucked under one side of Bruce's opened button-up shirt, and he tracks the pad of his thumb over Bruce's chest as his lips lift into a smile.

"I know. You've waited for so long, haven't you? But, I want to take it slow tonight. Can you do that for me, sweetie?"

Tony looks at Bruce again, and this time, his eyes are so open and trusting that Tony can hardly stand it. Waiting for an answer, he sits up and reaches over Bruce's side and into the bedside drawer. Bruce shifts, watching him, and Tony grins as he hears Bruce's timid, breathy response.

"Y-yes," Bruce answers, and watches as Tony reaches down, still sitting up, to pull his shirt over his head. His breath catches, as it does every time Tony allows him this close to the arc.

Their relationship had been reciprocal from the start. As Bruce had slowly opened up and allowed Tony in, the iron man had carefully bared small pieces of his heart.

As Tony settles beside him again, Bruce resists the urge to touch and kiss him. In return, Tony's hands skim over the skin of Bruce's chest and push away the sleeves of his shirt until he has pulled it off and let it rest on the floor. He bends down and kisses Bruce's chest, just above his heart, to calm him. Bruce closes his eyes and feels the cool of Tony's lips, and he settles.

As Bruce's chest rises and falls with the soft pattern of his steady breathing, Tony's lithe hands skim down his hips and slip away Bruce's well-fitting gray boxers by their black waistband. He presses a kiss, then two and three down Bruce's stomach, until he's just past his belly button. He looks up from his work and into Bruce's surprised eyes, and then plants a quick kiss to the tip of his cock and pulls away. Then, Tony's lips come to linger just above Bruce's ear as he whispers, "Hands and knees, princess."

 


	2. Pending

It's the easiest thing Bruce has ever done. In Tony's hands, he feels safe and free. As Tony settles onto his knees behind him, Bruce can feel his breath ghosting over the backs of his calves. He digs his fingers into the sheets and waits.

He actually feels Tony's fingers first, coated and gently coaxing his muscles to rest where he wants them. Then, just a subtle and gentle tease of the tongue, right where Bruce needs it, and then it's gone. It causes his breath to catch, and he opens his eyes as he reacts. He can feel his muscles flutter, even if the telltale hum from Tony behind him weren't indication enough. In return, there is another lick, this time longer, but only just slightly. Bruce wants to moan already, but he holds back. He wants to save his energy.

Of course, he had forgotten to factor in Tony's extraordinary patience so far. After another few handfuls of licks and passes over his tight skin, Bruce starts feeling breathy and making tiny, involuntary moans from beneath his chest that both of them can hardly hear. Heat creeps up his skin in its unwelcome touch, and he gasps and sighs as he tries to force it down.

Breathing heavily, he finally gives in and breathes out, "I can't-"

Crouching forward, Tony leans over his shoulder and presses a kiss onto his cheek, brushing his lips against it as he mutters, "Yes, you can," and then a gentle, "Come on." Then, Tony's lips are back on his tight muscles and his chest heaves with air as he gasps and his heart melts.

From the moment that they first met, Tony had taken Bruce's insecurities and turned them into encouragement. He had made Bruce feel like he could do anything. More than that, with Tony, he finally felt as though nothing would go wrong. And all of it, Tony had done with just his voice, his eyes, and his words. After that, it felt only natural for Bruce to allow Tony to touch him in ways that no one else ever could, and from then on, Tony had used his voice and his gentle touch in their bedroom as another gateway to making Bruce feel safe and loved.

Just as Bruce is about to feel overwhelmed with need, Tony gives him just a press with the tip of his finger. Bruce moans, but he's too far gone to actually hear himself. So, it's Tony who hears it, and he savors the soft sound, as it reminds him of how vocal Bruce used to be in bed. He had wanted to keep both of them safe by keeping himself away from the edge. Tony had worked him down from that, slowly, and now Bruce is pliant and submissive, confident that he can relax and let Tony handle him. The memory causes Tony to push harder and give him more, as an acknowledgement of how good and loyal Bruce has been. He nudges his finger a little further, and Bruce inhales deeply, and then takes steady breaths and relaxes. The burn is exquisite, both pushing him closer to the deep end and sending him into the abyss with wanting more.

As Bruce's muscles release their hold around him, Tony explores a little more. He loves giving touches and continuing the kisses and passes with the tip of his eager pink tongue as Bruce moans and starts to whine underneath him. He smiles, easing back a bit, and then pressing forward and watching Bruce rock onto him, aching for more. He gives him more, gently, with the soft pressing of his lips and the subtle hints of his now wet tongue. Bruce starts panting, and Tony listens as he craftily finds that soft spot he loves. He closes his eyes, and just as he is about to get lost in those sounds, he feels that straining tightness in his hips and remembers that he still hasn't taken off his damn pants. He wants to get rid of them, but it's too hott watching Bruce writhe and moan like this to get distracted. And besides, it'll be worth it to see the look in Bruce's eyes when he takes them off for him later.

Meanwhile, Bruce can't hear himself think. All he can feel is what Tony is giving him. He wants to hold on for Tony as long as possible, but Tony is touching him in all of the right ways and it just feels so _good_ and he doesn't think that he can breathe, let alone take this for much longer.

Thankfully, Tony has been listening attentively, and he knows that it's time to stop. So, he carefully withdraws his lips, and then drags his fingers just barely touching down Bruce's sides. He coaxes Bruce to sit back on his heels and rest backward against his chest. Once he's there, supple and yet pliant in his arms, Tony just bends his head down to plant soft kisses into his shoulders as Bruce breathes and comes back to his senses a little bit.

Moments later, Bruce's breathing has evened out. Quiet, slow, and careful, Tony reaches one hand around his waist and wraps his fist very softly around Bruce's cock. Bruce's breath escapes him in a sighing moan. His head hangs back, and Tony wastes no time in bringing his shoulder up to allow Bruce to fall back onto it. His movements are tiny and slow, nothing too grand yet, but he can already feel Bruce's heart beating faster and the muscles in his chest leaping. 

"So good for me, sweetie," Bruce hears Tony murmuring as he rests. "So calm. You sounded amazing, moaning for me like that while my fingers slipped inside you. And the way your hair fell around your shoulders when you were close..." he purrs as he pets up and down Bruce's arm and chest with his free hand, and then smiles. "You're perfect. I love you so much."

Words like 'perfect' and 'amazing' were not the kind that Bruce had grown accustomed to hearing before Tony. Even now, the praise catches him off-guard a little at times, but Tony still pours it out like champagne at a press gala.

Tony is incredibly skilled at keeping his strokes light, the pads of his fingers just grazing the skin. That is, until he can find the right time to grip him harder, to pull and coax him closer to orgasm than he had before. And just when he is almost there, Tony slips his hand away, telling Bruce to lie down on his back for a moment.

When Bruce opens his eyes after blindly obeying him, he sees Tony kneeling in front of him, his back and chest long and straight, his arc reactor gleaming against its metal casing in the dim light, as he reaches for the zipper on his tightened black jeans. Bruce's breath catches once again, and his pupils widen as he realizes that Tony is going to make him watch.

Tony looks up, and he sees the desperate look in Bruce's eyes that he'd been waiting for. He keeps that eye contact as his fingers inch down his zipper, which feels just as painful for him as he imagines it does for Bruce. Finally, when his jeans are at his knees, he throws them to the floor. When Tony looks up again, Bruce has to steady himself in the sheets as Tony's eyes meet with his and his hands errantly trace over his own chest.

Unexpectedly, before Bruce even notices it, Tony's hand has raced into Bruce's hair and is pulling him down against the pillow. He hadn't even realized that he'd been slowly sitting up to get a closer view. Tony's lips smash into his just as the back of his head connects with the pillow, and then his hand is gone to roam who knows where. Bruce is so focused on gasping around Tony's kisses that he very nearly chokes on his own air when Tony thrusts himself against him, still wearing his boxers. They've never actually done that before, but the friction against Bruce's bare skin is magnificent. So much that an unwarranted whine escapes from Bruce's throat as he catches his breath. He can't control anything now, and he knows it. And that is perfectly okay. 

Reeling with the power that Bruce has once again trustingly granted to him, Tony runs his hands down Bruce's arms and stretches them upward by the wrists to meet his hands above his head. Resting them against the pillow, Tony holds his wrists in place with his right hand as his left gives gentle traces of touch to the outside of Bruce's thigh. He smiles into Bruce's eyes, loving the way Bruce stares back at him with both love and desperation. He grants his wishes, sparingly, giving soft, brushing thrusts mixed with more promising ones. Soon, he starts to hear the telltale panting and quiet, straining sounds falling between Bruce's shaking lips.

By now, he's very sensitive from such extended teasing, and Tony knows that it's only a matter of time before—

"Daddy-" Bruce breathes out between short, begging sighs, " _please_."

Tony very nearly crumbles right then, but he doesn't. He gives one last squeeze to Bruce's wrists as he leans in close and praises him. "Of course, darling. You've been so good for me. Lie down on your chest and relax now. I promise, it's all going to be worth the wait."

 


	3. Rush

Bruce turns over once more as Tony searches through the sheets until he finds the lube he'd left there. Tearing away his pre-soaked boxers, he coats himself generously, and then checks on Bruce. He's facing the window, something that he likes to do when he is totally relaxed. Tony presses his first two fingertips against Bruce's tightened muscles, lathering them well. He bends over and plants soft kisses down the length of Bruce's spine, reminding Bruce how much he loves him as reassurance while he's in this vulnerable, control-free state.

Tapping his hip as Bruce leans back toward him, Tony asks him to lift up a little. In lieu of a pillow, he reaches around Bruce's side to anchor his middle in the crook of his arm. Then, he cradles the tip of Bruce's cock inside the slick circle he forms with his thumb and forefinger. Moving quickly, he teases Bruce's tip from a deep pink to a full red as he slowly pushes his own tip inside him. It distracts Bruce from getting overwhelmed by the penetration, and he takes gasping, panting breaths as he reels from the pleasure of it all. His fingers grip the pillow beneath him as he takes one long breath in, and he squeezes his eyes shut as he blows the air out. Tony pets him from behind, running a gentle hand down his side as he uses the other hand to carefully guide himself deeper.

Once he's fully seated, Tony has grown accustomed to waiting until Bruce feels comfortable with moving. But after such a long time teasing, he doesn't have to wait. Bruce moans and whines for more, gripping the pillows and clenching his teeth. Tony is gentle, kind and attentive. He knows exactly how and where to touch him, at just the right time. Soon, he is making perfect, steady strokes and Bruce is like calm waters in his hands. His breaths are even, his thoughts are hushed, and he feels so wonderfully full.

Then, Tony reaches around him once again, and he starts to pull back and forth, all the way up and down his length, in a tantalizing reminder of the high that's to come. Bruce tries to breathe and not react too much. He wants to be good for Tony and last as long as possible. But, the more Tony touches him, the less he can think about anything else. His body rushes closer and closer to climax, until finally he's panting, "I- I'm gonna-"

But Tony just whispers, "Sshhh," and keeps on gently stroking him.

Bruce tries to stretch and curl his toes, relax for Daddy and let _him_ do the work. He closes his eyes, and he feels the sensations all over him, as if he could actually see the synapses firing inside him. Quietly, he hones his senses and calms himself as he focuses on taking longer breaths.

This time, Tony's breath catches. This is the part about Bruce that always amazes him. How in-tune he is with his own body, from all of his years on the run and training himself to be calm. It amazes Tony every time to think that Bruce has been able to do so many things with him, and yet still keep them safe.

 


	4. Pierce

By now, Bruce has noticed that his body is starting to get hot, all over. His skin is sweating and he's having trouble keeping his senses in control, but he tries. He presses his eyes closed and closes his fist over the sheets, and then he hangs his head. Tony watches these changes, and he's checking everywhere, but he sees no signs of the Hulk appearing.

Because it's not like Bruce can ever fully contain him. That's not possible, and they both know it. But it seems like ever since Bruce found this new, sort of, headspace, he's been able to contain the Hulk for longer, and that has made Tony feel more and more confident with pushing him a little bit further past the line each time.

So, instead of calling it off, he slips his hand carefully into Bruce's curls. He gently runs his fingers through Bruce's hair and whispers loving, encouraging words softly into his ear. He kisses the back of his neck, and his shoulders, and his back. He can feel Bruce's sweat on his lips, but he can't see any green and Bruce's breathing hasn't changed, so he knows they're okay, and he just keeps caressing him and whispering and kissing his skin.

Somehow, Tony always manages to pierce the void between Bruce and the Hulk and bring him back again. He gasps lightly as he snaps out of it, and he feels much lighter than he did before. All at once, he is amazed as he realizes how Tony has allowed him, even pushed him to go so far with his limits. —Truly, he could've gone over the edge just then.— Tony is one of the few people who have ever told him it's okay to be who he is and loved him for it. But, he is the only person who has not been scared of taking him straight to the edge. And even though Bruce feels like he's going to explode at any moment, he trusts Tony. And amazingly, for once, he trusts himself.

As he places a calming hand on Bruce's chest, Tony can feel the rhythm of his heart beating. He watches Bruce, his eyes gently closed and his skin gleaming in the soft light. Of all the things he has fallen for about Bruce, this is the one that has done him in, this tender softness that he has. Each time he sees it, his mind goes back to the day they had first discovered this side of him.

 


	5. Triumph

Tony remembers that day like it was this morning. He had been standing at the lab table for hours, saying word after word to try to find _something_  that didn't trigger a rise in Bruce's chemical levels. His eyes were glued to the screen. He felt exhausted beyond measure, and he didn't know how much more patience he had. Everything he tried seemed to kick the scales in the wrong direction. Still, he kept reading out words, trying anything he could to make it work.

All of a sudden, the holographic charts tipped too far off balance, and Tony's hands flew into action as he began working to correct them. From his seat, Bruce asked if something was wrong. The levels were still too low for him to feel anything, but Tony knew that they needed absolute variables to test with.

Distracted, he answered, "It's alright, darling, just trying to make sure we maintain homeostasis. I've got you, don't worry."

Something happened then. Bruce immediately felt lighter, more free. Very minutely, the graphs started to shift, but Tony was too busy shuffling through the data to notice. Bruce tried to get his attention, being very careful not to break this new headspace, while whispering, "Tony."

Tony didn't hear his urgency, muttering back, "Just a minute, honey. I'll be done soon."

Hearing those words in that gentle, caring tone, Bruce felt himself fall farther, so he began pressing a little harder. But the more he reached for Tony's attention, the further he fell into that submissive feeling. Finally, he said the word that had been in the back of his mind all along.

"Daddy..."

Tony felt a shiver run down his spine. He immediately looked up to see Bruce in what he would almost call a catatonic state. He walked over, making sure to be gentle with his every movement. Bruce's eyes were glazed. His lips fell open as Tony reached out to run a hand into his hair. He looked breathtaking.

Quickly, Tony glanced up at the monitor above him, and his gut jumped and did twirls at what he saw. They were completely in the clear. No warnings, no bells going off, nothing. They had found it. Triumph surged through his veins. He couldn't help but smile and laugh, and watch as Bruce did the same, and then kiss his soft, willing lips.

After much experimentation, everything still feels the same. The trust between them has increased tenfold, but the way Bruce feels when he slips into that space is still the same calm, serene lift every time. It might've taken him till now to see it, but Bruce doesn't truly have control until he is willing to give it up. When Tony has him sweating, panting, gasping in his hands, that is when he feels his most free. The things Tony has given him seem unending: the ability to be driven so far toward the edge, and yet still be certain that you'll come back again; the possibility of love and the ache to make that dream come true. And yet—

"I want to give you more," Tony whispers.

Bruce closes his eyes again as he feels the slow caress of Tony's fingertips into his hair. Then, Tony's breath ghosts over the shell of his ear as he says, "Turn over for me, darling. Let me see you." His lips follow the words as they play against his skin, and Bruce can't do anything but listen.

 


	6. Eclipse

When the back of his head meets the pillow again, his eyes connect instantly with Tony's. There is a longing look in them that surprises him, but he's too dazed to do anything about it. Instead, he closes his eyes as Tony leans in. He mouths open, broken kisses against Bruce's throat, and Bruce takes in a light breath at how needy it feels. Tony's fingertips have found both of his sides now, tracing the distance from shoulder to hip and back again repeatedly. Bruce reacts subconsciously, letting his body rise and fall to match the rhythm. His back lifts from the bed, and Tony's hands run underneath it to tread over the skin there. Bruce sighs, trying not to rock down onto Tony's thrusts, and wishing he could have more than these teasing brushes of touch that have left him aching.

Tony's fingers have found the hairline at the nape of his neck now, and Bruce wishes they hadn't. Tony plays with the curls there, wrapping his knuckles to and fro in between them, tying and untying knots in the soft, dark strands. Bruce closes his eyes slowly, a forlorn sigh just pressing to escape his lips, when suddenly, those fingertips have left his hair and brought a path of uneven scratches down his back. The touch is too light to leave any marks, but Bruce moans and his eyes open wide as the skin on his back jolts with electricity.

Scratching Bruce's back -inflicting harm on him in any way, really- had not been in Tony's plans for this evening. But, when he hears that moan fall from Bruce's lips, he knows that the big guy likes it all the same. This time, he reaches carefully up to Bruce's hairline, and he makes sure that Bruce feels every centimeter of his touch raking over his skin, all the way down to his hipbones.

Bruce doesn't know what to do. All he knows is that he has never felt like this before. Gone to himself and the pleasure that he feels, he just whispers, "Tony..."

Again, Tony's hands leave a long trail down his spine. This time, he's leaving marks with it. Another, more broken, sound falls from Bruce's lips, and Tony can't even think straight. Instinctively, he grabs Bruce's hips and slams into him hard, causing him to see stars.

Tony's teeth are bared in restraint when he bends down to Bruce's ear again. "Fuck, Bruce, I-"

He's so far gone, he has forgotten all about the names, the rules, the rhetoric. He just wants to take Bruce higher, and to go there with him. Scared he might leave bruises, he moves his hands away from Bruce's sides, grabbing one of Bruce's hands in his own.

Closing his eyes, Bruce squeezes Tony's steadying hand. He tries to focus, to stay calm, to do anything he can to keep his head level. Finally, he begs, "More, Tony. Please."

Opening his eyes as he continues to make long, deep strokes, Tony looks over Bruce's face. His eyes are closed tight, his teeth are clenched, and there is a bead of sweat rolling down the strong curve of his cheekbone. Gently, Tony questions him, "Are you sure you want more? Are you sure can handle more?"

Carefully, Bruce's hand slips between the grip of Tony's loving fingers and guides them toward his bare, open back. "Yes. I can handle anything, as long as it's with you."

Something lights within Tony's fingers at that moment. He grips Bruce's shoulder blades in both hands and surges forward, landing on Bruce's lips as he gives him the most deep, loving kiss they've had. He rocks back and forth until he's picked up a pace that he thought he'd lost over the years. Bruce whines for him, his head falling back as he finally gets closer to what he wants. Tony smiles, petting his hair while his free hand draws sprawling lines on Bruce's back and inlays them with open rings of bright red.

Hardly able to breathe, Bruce knows that he still wants more. Anchoring his hands around Tony's hips, he wraps his legs over Tony's back and hooks his ankles behind him. He pushes Tony in deeper, and he practically growls when he hears the breaking sound that leaves Tony's lips in response.

"Ahh, god, darling, I-"

Tony surges forward then, enveloping Bruce's mouth in a deep kiss as he grabs Bruce's hand again and holds it tightly. His grip says, _'You're pushing it, honey, be careful,'_   but Tony's panting like he needs this, too. When he pulls away, his fingers come to a stop at the small of Bruce's back. Bruce opens his eyes.

Tony's stare is dark and his movements are deliberate. "Do you want me to touch you, too," he asks, and something suddenly freezes inside Bruce as he remembers his aching cock, now a glaring red and leaking heavily against his chest.

He doesn't want to beg, but all he can do is stutter pleas of desperation as Tony's fingers reach for him. They skirt away when he's close, reaching instead for the lube again. Bruce is grateful, this is probably going to hurt, but he just wants Tony there, making him feel like no one else exists.

And that's exactly what Tony does.

Bruce is too distracted to respond at first when Tony bends closer and softly purrs, "Do you want me to overwhelm you, darling?"

His hand is dragging daggers over Bruce's skin, and he can't breathe, but he loves it.

"Yes, Tony," he finally replies. "All I want is you."

Tony's hips snap into rhythm as he rides closer to his orgasm than he realizes. Bruce's head falls back as Tony's moans pour into his ears. Before they know it, Tony is coming undone in Bruce's arms. Bruce blearily opens his eyes and watches the way Tony's skin glistens in the soft light. He can feel the streams of Tony's bliss as he continues his built-up rhythm, and he closes his eyes to the gentle realization of how much Tony trusts him. Moments later, he finds himself falling apart at the seams, his orgasm taking him farther than he's ever been. It's as if an eclipse has started in his life, but one in which he isn't sure where he ends and Tony begins. He smiles as the notion crosses past his hazy mind that he's okay with that, too.

 


	7. Yours

When Bruce's eyes blink open, Tony has collapsed against him, and he's panting heavily.

It's a little while before Tony does any moving. When he does, it's to lazily wrap his arms over Bruce's shoulders.

"God, I love you so much," he says into Bruce's ear as his cheek presses warmly against Bruce's shoulder. Bruce moans his agreement, being careful not to move. Tony is still fully seated inside him, and he is starting to feel the sting. Bruce looks down into Tony's eyes as he listens and tries to release slow, steady breaths.

"I just... there was a time when- we thought we might not ever have this, and- I'm just so proud. Of you. Of us. Of where we've gotten, and. Where we'll go."

Bruce isn't certain, but he thinks that in the glint of the arc reactor he can see small tears shining in Tony's eyes. He simply grins.

"I am, too, Tony. But, uh- could we maybe..."

Bruce shifts a little and grimaces at the feeling, and Tony's eyes blow wide. "Oh! Shit, sorry."

Carefully, Tony sits up, tending to Bruce's needs all the while. He cleans up their chests lovingly, taking time to ponder Bruce's skin. But, his eyes are downcast as Bruce watches him. Then, his voice is barely a mumble when he says, "Oh and um, sorry for kind of finishing first, there. I got a bit carried away."

He looks up at Bruce, and his lips wear a smirk, but his eyes are wide and vulnerable.

Bruce smiles, carding one hand through Tony's hair and running the other across his shoulder. He gets Tony to look at him, and then he presses a soft kiss to his lips.

"I don't mind. It was wonderful. Every time has been wonderful, Tony. I don't know how we got here, either, but. Thank you for trusting me the way that you have. It really means a lot to me."

Tony gets a little quiet after that, but it's comfortable.

"Besides," Bruce jokes, "I've spent years working on my control. Maybe now it's time that we work on yours."

"Shut up," Tony retorts, but he's chuckling hard enough that he shakes softly against Bruce's chest.

The balance between them is something they'll always have to work on. But, as long as they have each other, then that's alright. They can do anything.

_\- The End -_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/115223728-homeostasis).


End file.
